Say You Love Me
by MirMir171
Summary: Well a really romantic full of drama i hope you like its not a nanny book i just used the name niles so yea hope you like its aout a 27 year old leading a man on he gets tiered of it and they fall n love but on the path of falling in love they go threw alot if you dont like dont comment so if you don't like fuck off im not asking you to read it


Hi Niles she answered the phone what's up your mother wants you home for dinner ok ill Wright there okay by he hung up the phone and walked to her door mom in home well that was fast well I was in front of the house Niles where's mommy well she took a nap okay she walked n to the kitchen he followed her Niles get me a glass of juice pleas sure so how did the man hunt go terrible I didn't do anything but sit there oh he got closer to her as if they where going to kiss he sat the glass of juice on the table she look up and looked him in the eyes he kissed her she pushed him away what what he asked what are you doing you kissed me back I know but but what I don't know she looked nervous he ran to her room he ran after her why are you so scared Jasmine your 27 years old why cant you grow up Niles its none of your business why I cant grow u p and I am grown up just leave me alone it is my business because your playing with me some times you want me but 2 seconds later you don't you have to stop playing with me just go away she screamed no he yelled stop being such a bitch a bitch is that what I am now a bitch yes she slapped him get out she yelled that hurt damnit he yelled at her she pushed him against the wall and started kissing him she ripped open his shirt and kissed him roughly oh god I want you she whispered in his ear he pushed her on the bed he took off his belt and unzipped his pants and pulled out his manhood and ripped open her shirt and pulled down her shorts and threw them on the ground he took hold of her waist possessioning it to his he slowly slid inside of her warmth she moaned showy her toes began to curl her pelvis was pressing tightly together she dug her nails into his back she flipped him over on his back and got on top on him and began to ride him he moaned softly and pulled her in for a kiss she moaned as she rode his hard pipe he took hold of her hips and bounced her up and down on his dick faster and faster she screamed out his name she had reached his climax before him he let go of her hips she started to ride him again she dug her nails in his back again he began to bleed he moaned softly Holy shit he grunted as he came deep inside of her he rolled on the other side of her he pulled up his zipper and buttoned up his shirt and walked out of the room she sat there and thought to herself omg he was so good omg what did I just do omg what if mom finds out I know he's 35 but I like him so much she soon fell a sleep she soon awakened and ran to her bath room and took a shower 35 minutes later she got out of the shower and put on her bra and panties and a big shirt and her slippers and ran to the kitchen good morning sleepy head her mother smiled and said hi mom she hugged her mother and sat down dear you look terrible you should have brushed your hair it looks like you got hit my a truck well thanks mom for the complete I'm put it in the complaint box well I was just saying that's probably why you cant keep a man that and your always so busy with school mom can we just stop talking about me and my flaws fine Niles sat to coffee mugs on the tale coffees done thanks you jasmine replied so jasmine I got a call from the hospital they say your dad has cancer so so jasmine your fathers going to die so excuse us Niles yes maim Niles left the room jasmine don't you cane anything about that man he took care of you all your life he raised you he was good to you he was not good to me jasmine what the fuck do you mean he treated you like a goddess mom I don't want to talk about this no what did he do to you that was so bad mom he molested me and he beat me he was abusive to me jasmine he never touched you stop it now he was a pastor for god sakes trying to hold back her tears jasmine walked out the room pushing Niles out of the way whoa she ran to her room and slammed the door he ran after her what's wrong jasmine its noting she stared to cry she hugged him he held her in his arms she wiped her face and said I'm sorry he said its ok um you ready for dinner I made steak and potatoes with corn yea sure he walked to the kitchen she followed him dinner was over quickly Niles went to his room and took a shower jasmine said good night to Niles and her mother and went to bed and knocked on the shower door he slid back the door he looked at her with lust in is eye mind if I get In she soothingly asked not at all she got in the shower and he started to kiss her he pushed her up against the shower wall and lifted and started to kiss her he kissed down her belly button he put her leg on his shoulder

he rubbed her pussy with his hand as he kissed her thighs As he kissed her thighs he could feel her getting more and more turned on he timidly ran his tongue along her pussy lips and she let out a sigh saying Oh yes Encouraged he slowly licked her slit up and down As he did jasmine let out little moans Every time she moaned it turned him on he loved hearing her moan it really got him going  
he continued to lick her As he worked his tongue and lips around her pussy he could tell what jasmine liked by the sound of her moans he started to work his tongue in and out of her slit like she had done to me She seemed to really enjoy it telling him to fuck her with his tongue After doing that for a few minutes he worked his way back up to her clit he would drag his tongue over her clit, and then he would go down the rest of her slit. he did this to tease her to make her want it so bad she couldn't stand It he then slowly flicked his tongue against her clit not too fast but not too slow Just fast enough to stimulate her down there he worked it around with his tongue and as it got harder he started to take the whole thing in his mouth and suck it It drove her wild As he did it he slipped my finger between the wet lips and started to work on the delicate folds of her insides This sent jasmine over the edge and she started to spasm in an intense orgasm he chuckled and wiped his face thee room was filed with steam he stood up and grabbed her leg and held it up he grabbed hold of himself and entered her he stared to fuck her she moaned loudly she put her face in his neck she wrapped both her legs around his waist as he fucked her she bit his neck and clawed his back she drew loud again he didn't mind he just pleasured her he climaxed inside her as they kissed he held her in that possession for a while catching his breath he put her down she kissed him and said good night he washed his body thinking to himself I'm so confused she's leading me on isn't she


End file.
